deadmeatjamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Friday The 13th (1980)
The first kill count he ever made was on the movie Friday The 13th. Plot In 1958 at Camp Crystal Lake, counselors Barry and Claudette sneak inside a storage barn to have sex, where an unseen assailant murders them. Twenty-one years later, camp counselor Annie Phillips is given a lift halfway to the reopened Camp Crystal Lake by a truck driver named Enos. Before they reach the truck, an elderly man named Crazy Ralph warns Annie that "Camp Blood" is cursed. While driving, Enos tries to persuade Annie to turn back and leave, warning her about the camp's past. He informs her about a young boy who drowned at Crystal Lake in 1957 and several other suspicious deaths. After being dropped off, Annie hitches another ride from an unseen person. The driver drives past the road to Crystal Lake at full speed. After her urgent requests to turn back are ignored, Annie panics, jumps out of the vehicle, and is pursued into the woods, where the driver slashes her throat. At the camp, counselors Ned Rubenstein, Jack Burrell, Bill Brown, Marcie Cunningham, Brenda Jones, and Alice Hardy, along with the owner Steve Christy, refurbish the cabins and facilities. As a thunderstorm approaches, Steve leaves the campground to stock supplies. Afterward, Ned sees someone walk into a cabin and follows. While Jack and Marcie have sex in one of the cabin's bunk beds, they are unaware of Ned's body above them, with his throat slit. When Marcie leaves to use the bathroom, Jack's throat is pierced with an arrow from beneath the bed. The killer follows Marcie to the bathroom and slams an axe into her face. Brenda hears a child's voice calling for help and ventures outside to the archery range, where the lights turn on. Later, Steve returns to the camp and is confronted by the unseen killer, who stabs him. Worried by their friends' disappearances, Alice and Bill leave the main cabin to investigate. They find a bloody axe in Brenda's bed, the phones disconnected, and the cars inoperable. When the power goes out, Bill goes to check on the generator. Alice heads out to look for him and finds his body pinned with arrows to the generator room's door. She flees back to the main cabin to hide, only to be traumatized further when Brenda's body is thrown through the window. Soon after, Alice sees a vehicle pull up and rushes outside, thinking it is Steve. Instead, she is greeted by a middle-aged woman named Mrs. Voorhees, who claims to be an old friend of Steve. Mrs. Voorhees sees Brenda's body and begins to reminisce that her son Jason was the young boy who drowned in 1957. She blames his death on the counselors who were supposed to be watching him, but instead were having sex and not paying attention to Jason drowning. Revealing herself as the killer, Mrs. Voorhees attempts to kill Alice with her bowie knife, but she knocks her unconscious. Finding Alice at the shore, Mrs. Voorhees tries to kill her again with a machete, but Alice gains the advantage and decapitates her. Exhausted, Alice boards and falls asleep inside a canoe, which floats out on Crystal Lake. The next morning, just as Alice wakes up, Jason's decomposing body attacks her. She awakens in a hospital where a police officer and medical staff tend to her. When Alice asks about Jason, the officer says there was no sign of any boy. Alice says "Then he's still there", as the lake is shown at peace. Rotten Tomatoes The film is currently scoring a 63% score on rotten tomatoes. Rather quaint by today's standards, Friday the 13th still has its share of bloody surprises and a '70s-holdover aesthetic to slightly compel. Let's Get To The Numbers He walks away making a look. This was his first kill count and this was before he did something extremely creative for the numbers. Background The background is decorated with a machete and a flag for Camp Crystal lake. Trivia - This was the first kill count. Category:Movies Category:Slashers Category:80's Horror Category:Franchise Movies